A known image forming apparatus includes a process unit and an exposure unit. The process unit includes, for example, a photosensitive drum and a developing agent storage. The exposure unit is disposed in front of the process unit and is configured to expose a surface of the photosensitive drum with light. The process unit is attachable to and detachable from a main body of the image forming apparatus via an upper portion of the main body.